


Salty Mango Kisses

by upset_and_confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cuddles, Goofy Idiots in Love, Jamison No, Kisses in the Water, M/M, Making Out, Mermaids, Merman Hanzo, Morning after awkwardness, Sha La La La Kiss the Man, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Guess what, I got a lot of encouragement on my first MerHanzo fic and now I am writing more! I am gifting to toApcwocbecause I loooove her and she helped me out with this one and the last. Find me on tumblr atMagicalWeirdismto yell about McHanzo!





	Salty Mango Kisses

“Jesse!”

The pirate in question looked up from the man he had been studying, his eyes glazing over from starting at the numbers and latitudes and longitudes for so long. Fareeha was grinning like a madman, her eyes alight with excitement. “Jesse your boyfriend is here!”

The map was forgotten and the compass nearly flew across the room as Jesse scrambled to the door. He pushed past Fareeha and shoved through the crowd that was between him and the side of the ship.

“So yer a mermaid?” Jamison was asking when Jesse finally made it to the side of the ship.

Hanzo’s tail twitched back and forth beneath the waters, “I am a merman.” Hanzo answered the Aussie who was marveling at him with undisguised awe.

“And what about yer dick?”

“Alright, idiot.” Jesse barked, cuffing Jamison on the head and sending him back to Lucio, “Enough harassin’ the fella.” he shooed the two of them back and then swung his face around to look at the pack of sailors who were watching him expectantly, Ana, Fareeha, Sombra, Zarya, Akande, everyone waiting. Jesse felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat before turning back to Hanzo who was watching him curiously. “Just a tic, honey.” He said before stealing his face and turning back, “Back to work, ya scallywags, ain’t no time to be gawkin’, savvy?” There was a general murmur of annoyance but the did begin moving, slowly, but they started back to work either way.  

Hanzo allowed himself to dip below the waves until he was just a pair of eyes and the little fins on the side of his head, watching Jesse curiously. He liked watching the man with his crew, he was strict with them but loved them so fiercely it was thrilling to watch him with them. Hanzo could not have picked a kinder man to selfishly save.

Jesse finished up barking orders and readied himself to turn back around when he was stopped by a whistle. He knew that whistle and already felt his head duck as he turned to face Ana.

“Yes ma’am?” He asked shyly, peeking up at her under his hat. She was looking at him with the stern eyes that he could only associate with a mother. She tutted softly and reached to take his hat. He watched in slight shock and wanted to reach for it but she swatted him with affection.

“You will lose it and be idiotically heart broken, habibi.” She scolded, Jesse swore he heard Hanzo giggle over the side of the ship. All the same he smiled a little, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek and nod as he took off his jacket and guns, offering them to her as well, no reason to get them wet if he didn’t have to. “Thank ya, mama.” He said sweetly before turning and vaulting over the side of the ship. He always hoped that he would land in the water majestically, he rarely did, this time he somehow managed to turn the hop into belly flop and ended up getting smacked in the face with one of his many medallions. When he resurfaced Hanzo looked like he was valiantly keeping a straight face. Jesse sighed, “Go on and laugh, pumpkin,” He muttered, the sea creature erupting in giggles as Jesse got his bearings, “Ain’t the first time ya seen me hit the water like a sack o potatoes.”

“It most certainly is not,” Hanzo agreed with a grin, his powerful tail writhing beneath the water and moving him closer to his lover, “And I hope it shall not be the last.”  

“You ain’t so sweet, you know that, darlin’?” Jesse settled into his arms, letting the powerful tail wrap around him and hold him tight.

“I believe you think I am very sweet, else you wouldn’t let me drag you away like this so often.” Hanzo grinned as Jesse brushed his fingers lightly over the fins on the side of Hanzo’s head. They weren’t overly sensitive, but Jesse seemed to be enamoured with them.

“Honey, you met my crew?” Jesse teased, “If I only let sweet people be around me I wouldn’t a hired a single one of them.”

The merman hummed, releasing Jesse and pushing away from the ship and into the water, there was an island nearby and Hanzo had a feeling Jesse would be happy to discover the treasure hidden on its shores. “I think you crew is very sweet.” It was true, Hanzo thought they were rather crass, true, but no one who looked at Jesse with the adoration and affection his crew looked at him with could be anything less than sweet. With a slight twitch of his lips he wondered if that qualified him as sweet too.

“I’ll make sure you get a chance to properly meet Jamie after he’s got a few beers in him.” Jesse settled into the chest he enjoyed so well and held onto Hanzo as they moved through the water. It had been about two months since Hanzo had kissed him and breathed air and magic into his lungs to save him from drowning in a storm. If you had asked Jesse two months ago if he thought he could fall in love he would have rolled his eyes. _No_ . He would have said, _ain’t no one out there for me but the sea._ He had believed he would never feel his heart beat for anything but the sea again. Then a rather bossy merman with a very long tail started yelling at him and, well, he was gone.

There was an island coming closer on the horizon, Jesse felt his heart speed up and he let out a noise, drawing Hanzo’s attention. “Yes, my pirate?”

“Yer taking me to land?” He asked happily, “Darlin’ are ya really taking me to land?”

Love the sea he might, but there came a time when a man needed to feel the sand between his toes.

“I may have a surprise for you on the land as well, Jesse McCree.” Hanzo teased cryptically, drawing a squeal of delight from his lover, the merman threw his head back and laughed as they approached the land.

***

Treasure was nice, it was real nice, but Jesse decided, pretty quick, that the best part of being on land was laying Hanzo on the sand and kissing him as the waves crashed over them.

A ripe mango burst over Hanzo’s face as he bit into it and Jesse chased the juices with his tongue, sucking trails from his beard and groaning as Hanzo whimpered at the sensation.

“Damn gorgeous.” Jesse muttered, his ears glittering with a large red stone that Hanzo picked for him to wear from the chest. It swung and caught the light like a droplet of blood, Hanzo watched it glitter and reached to still it before Jesse dove back down and kissed him ferociously. The water crashed around them, not breaking their lips from each other and causing Hanzo to moan again. The hot sand on his back, the cool waves crashing over them, his brain heady from only oxygen, the ripe juices of fresh mangoes, and Jesse, and Jesse, and Jesse.

“Undress for me, Jesse.” He groaned as the man licked a hot line up his throat, “Please, please, I want to touch your every part.”

Jesse panted into his ear, “Yeah, yeah.” He moved back, smiling deliriously at the look of annoyance Hanzo gave him at having his prize taken out of reach, “Lemme get undressed, darlin’, then you can grab anything you like.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his fruit as Jesse wriggled free from his clothes, why on earth did he have so many damn ties.

“Oooh..” Hanzo moaned lewdly as he took another large bite of the mango, juice and meat dribbling down his face as he sucked at it loudly, “So good.”

“Ain’t no need…” Jesse gasped breathlessly , finally getting to his pants and tugging them free so quickly he got them caught on his boots and dove back into kissing without worrying about freeing himself. Hanzo discarded the fruit without a second thought, their kiss sticky and sweet. His fingers wet with juice as he grasped at Jesse’s taught ass, the waves crashing over them and causing Jesse to let out a little gasp as they caressed his more sensitive spots.

“I love this.” Hanzo growled deeply into his ear. “The thought of having you like this, of your body between me and the ocean. I want to ravish you as the salt licks your body and enthralls your senses, my pirate.”

“Oh darlin’..” Jesse moaned, “Oh darlin’...”

***

His shirt was backward and his pants were tied wrong when he returned to the ship, Hanzo kissed him with a passion so searing he figured steam must be rising from his mouth afterward. He climbed back onto the ship, thankful for once that Lena slept through her night watches. He was almost back to his cabin when Jamison threw open the door to the bunks below deck to relieve Lena and saw Jesse, his hair mussed, his clothes a disaster, and his lips sore from kissing. 

“So,” The Aussie asked without preamble, “What about his dick?” 


End file.
